


I'll Be holding onto You.

by Jammiebear00



Series: I'll be holding onto you [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One Shot, top fan fi, twenty one pilots fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was the new kid in school Tyler was just an outcast the bond was quick and unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: This story has a lot of hard issues, Bullying, suicidal thoughts, cutting, fighting, mild swearing.

Chapter 1

Tylers POV:

I sat in my usual spot on the bus listening to the conversations around me. Kim and Stacy the schools (most well Known) cheerleaders were talking about periods. I didn't realize that I was staring at Kim until she shouted: "What are you looking at freak." I tried to come up with a witty come back since everyone's eyes were now on me but everything I thought of sounded like an elementary school come back. so I shook my head and put in my ear buds. I listened to sum 41 and stared out the window pretending I was in a music video.

I didn't recognize the surroundings, this wasn't our usual route. I wasn't the only one to notice, "Yo driver you missed our turn, you drunk today?" Anthony Budgne the QB of our school's football team called out wrapping his arms around Stacy who smiled and moved his hand down her shirt.

"Not yet Budgne lemme finish this beer he replied holding up a bottle of rootbeer. We have a new student to pick up so this will be our new route."

I had a lot of respect for Mr. Hall driving a bunch of annoying teens around and never let anything they said get to him, he always joked back.

We stopped in front a house that looked like something you would see in better homes and garden magazine, for the record I never read them my mom had them laying around because she was constantly trying to improve our small 2 bedroom house. she was convinced that rearranging the furniture would make the living room look bigger but it only proceeded to cause troubles for our half blind Yorkie.

A boy with bright blue hair came running out of the house he tripped on the sidewalk the contents of his backpack flew in every direction. everyone on the bus laughed as he scattered around trying to collect his pencils. I wished I could get off an help him but I was already labeled a freak I didn't need to add being a pussy to my list of nicknames. So I just sat back and laughed along feeling my guts twist inside.

He finally got everything stuffed back in his bag and walked a little slower to the bus. as he boarded looking around for an empty seat the others quickly placed their book bags beside them to reserve the set for their friends.

I thought about doing the same but I scooted over closer to the window to let him sit. let them call me a pussy if they wanted. I liked this kids style.

(Joshes POV)

"Josh Get up your gonna be late! " My mom stomped up the stairs and bust into my room. I was awake but had my headphones on I had backstreet boys "Everybody" on full blast while I stared in the mirror trying to fix my unruly hair. I was thinking about changing the color to pink but I didn't want to start my first day known as the weirdo with pink hair so I left it blue.

"You have 2 mins to get downstairs.

I threw on my black skinny jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt. Just as i finished slurping the last of the milk in my cereal bowl the bus horn honked. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door. I felt my foot hit a hole in the sidewalk and fell. The kids on the bus were laughing loudly. "So much for not being a weirdo" I thought as I stuck my papers back in my bookbag. I looked to make sure my drumsticks weren't broken. I took my time getting to the bus not because I didn't want to trip again but because I didn't want to deal with the taunting I was about to face.

"Have a nice trip?" a girl joked as she placed her bag beside her. that's when I looked over to see a boy with brown hair moving over closer to the window. he didn't look up from his phone. I hoped it was an invitation to sit down and I placed my bag on my lap.

"You play?" He asked nodding to the drumstick sticking out of the zipper.

"Yeah a little"

"Cool." he turned to face the window and stared out the rest of the way there.

Several people pretended to trip and laughed as they passed me. I tried to stand up to leave but got pushed back into my seat by a jock. "Sorry," I said to the boy with brown hair that I fell on.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm tyler by the way"

"HI I'm"

"Hey Brendon your mom was amazing last night tell her I'll giver her the $21 tomorrow" Tyler yelled at the jock that pushed me.

He came charging back at full speed but tyler hopped up on the back of the seat and pounced from seat to seat avoiding Brendon's fist.

"Your dead freak" Brendon chased him to the school doors and tyler disappeared into the building.

"That boy's got a death wish saying crap like that." The bus driver said more to himself then, then to me. "ok off the bus kid you can't learn from here. and don't let them get to you huh. someone else will fuck up and they'll forget about you tripping, ok." He lit up a cigarette and shut the bus doors.

When I got the principals office Tyler was slouched down in one of the red armless chairs holding an ice bag over his right eye.

"Hi" I spoke quietly to the receptionist. "I'm josh.. josh dun, I'm umm new here and."

"Oh yes Joshua, here's your class schedule you'll have Mr. Polomis for first period I'll have someone show you where your class is."

"I'll show him" Tyler quickly perked up"

"No you sit down principal Wright needs to see you when he's finished with Brendon." she glared at him.

"Walter Bown will escort you"

As I left the office with Walter I looked back at Tyler he was being lead into the office he looked back and smiled.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Tyler's POV

"Tyler, tyler , tyler Principal Wright took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his long pointy nose. "It's your first day back and you're already causing trouble."

"He started it." I yelled quickly realizing how childish i sounded, "He pushed another kid I was just sticking up for the new guy."

"Do you realize how close you are to getting kicked out, I really don't want to see that happen, I know you have potential Tyler. You need to apply yourself."

I snorted at the clique comments there must be a handbook for teachers and principals of things to say to fucked up students. "Ok well tell jock strap to quit bullying and I'll try to be a good boy"

"Well since i know how he is.. and you didn't hear that from me, ill just give you a warning for now, but just try to stay clear of Brendon and not reference his mother, ok."

"Yeah" I replied solemnly and started out the door.

"And Tyler" he called out. "Thanks for looking out for Josh I have a feeling he's going to need it. but you didn't hear that from me either."

I nodded and left.

I walked slowly to my class and peered in they were in the middle of a discussion, t would have been rude of me to interrupt that so I kept going and went up to the roof.

the door was always unlocked that was the primary between class make out spot but it was empty I pulled out my ear buds and stuck them in I turned on "I want it that way" and started singing along.

I walked over to edge, and looked over, for a split second the thought of jumping came to my mind but i quickly dismissed it and finished my song packed up my stuff and headed to my next class as the bell rang.

Josh's pov

My classes were going well until 3rd period when Mrs. Lane called me up to the white board. Someone stuck out their foot and I tripped. "Twice in one day." I thought to myself as I picked myself up off the floor.

"Principals office now, I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour in my class"

I started to walk to the door but she stopped me "Not you i was talking to Brendon. he shoved me as he stomped by."

"Now Josh what can you tell me about Hypotenuse?"

"I.. well" I stammered looking out at the rest of the class, my heart started pounding and my palms sweaty, I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't get the words out. "I don't know" I whispered sitting back down.

"that's ok anyone else"

As some girl droned on about the angles I looked ot the window. The forest outside looked peaceful.

when lunch came around I grabbed my tray and scanned the room for anyone i could sit with I spotted tyler snaking his way out the door, I followed him not sure why or where it would lead me. we ended up on the roof he found a spot in the sun and sat his tray down and started throwing bread crusts out to the birds. singing acapella. His voice my gravely and soulful. I slowly approached him like a dog sneaking up on a rabbit.

"You sound great" I spurted

He let out a yelp almost dropping the rest of his sandwich.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you?"

"No i just thought I was alone I don't sing in front of other people"

"Why not? you sound great"

"You already said that" He laughed

"Well you do"

"Thanks man" he smiled brightly. "What brings you up here anyway"

"To be honest I was kinda following you...I .. I'm not a stalker. "

"Well wouldn't a stalker say that they are not a stalker so they can keep stalking."

"Yeah. wait what?"

"I don't know." He had a twinkle in his eyes when he laughed. "Got your sticks?"

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my wooden drumsticks. as he sung i banged on the trays, the exhaust fan and whatever else I could find that would make noise.

"Wish we could stay up here all day but we got class." Tyler said tossing the left over food off the edge."I gotta be on my best behaviour this year'

"why what happened?"

"what class do you have next?"

I pulled out my schedule "English with Ms. Warner."

"gimmie your phone"

"what?"

He stuck his hand out "Gimmie your phone"

I handed him my phone he stuck his number in and handed it back "Warner is boring as hell text me" with that he ran down the stairwell skipping steps along the way.

I didn't see tyler the rest of the day until we got to the bus. he took his seat by the window and stared out. "Did you ever think abot death?" He asked out of the blue pressing his forhead aginst the window.

I was taken aback by the question before I could answer we had reached my house. as I stood up to get off I felt something hit the back of my head, I reached back to see what was stuck in my hair. I pulled out a tampon. Brendon and his friends were cracking up.

I gave a quick glance at tyler who had a blank glare on his face. he looked away.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Tylers POV:

Brendon's house was the last stop before mine. I felt a rage building up inside. I had to fight it I couldn't get myself kicked out. as Brendon Strutted past me, something snapped I jumped on his back tackling him to the ground and put my hands around his throat. "If you ever touch him or throw something, or hurt him again in any way. I will snap your fucking neck do you understand me!" I snarled as I pressed on his trek.

"Ok, ok sorry." he choked out.

I let go he looked at Mr.Hall who stood like a statue speechless.

"Not a word" Brendon hissed as he walked off the bus.

When I got home I threw my bookbag on the bedroom floor. no one else was home yet and I was glad. I stripped off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I examined my body. I was pale had little muscle. I jumped in the shower and dried off tossing on a pair of sweatpants. I went into the garage and looked around until I found what I needed. back in my room, I looked up at the ceiling my dad's been working on getting new tiles put up for 2 years. I took the rope from and tied one end to the exposed rafter I tied the other end into a noose pulling the only chair in the room I shared with my little brother I stood on the edge and slipped the noose around my neck. Just as I was about to step off the edge I heard the familiar ding of my phone. 1 new message.

"So about that question of death I didn't get to answer , yes I think of death and have thought of ending it and although today I was a crappy day I started thinking about our jam session on the roof. that was sick. kinda gotta think of the little good things too, even the tiniest things that put a smile on your face can mean a lot. maybe we can do that again sometime. or you can come hear my drums. text me back man.of

Tears came to my eyes as I read and reread it. did I found someone who shares my love of music and gets me. I texted him back "I can come over now if you like."

just as I hit send my foot slipped off the edge of the chair in a panic i dropped the phone and grabbed onto the rope hoisting myself up thankful for rope climbing in gym.

i got myself back on the chair and ripped the noose off. I walked over to the mirror I had rope burn. picked up the phone. one new message. "Yeah come on over guess you know the address.with a smile, I threw on a turtle neck scrawled a quick note and ran out the door.

Josh's POV:

When I opened the door to the house the smell of meatloaf filled my nose

"Hey mom I'm home"

"Hey baby, how was your first day?"

"Eventful (horrible), the classes seem ok (the teachers are mean), the kids are nice (they hate me). and I made a friend (that I have a crush on).

"Sounds great"

"If he wants to is it cool if he comes over for a bit?"

"Yes only because I'm really glad you are making friends this times."

"Thanks mom" I hugged her and ran to my room I hopped in the shower and threw on a t-shirt barely drying off.

I started the text. wanna hang? but deleted it. then I started again "Had a cool time wanna come over?" Deleted that one too. I had no idea how to ask him. I sat on my bed and rolled up my sleeves looking at the scars on my wrists it reminded me what Tyler had asked me earlier. I tapped out a wordy text and hit send quickly regretting it. oh god he's gonna think I'm weird or stupid! why did I say that.. I went back into my bathroom and took the lid off the back of the toilet. I took a razor i had taped to the inside. I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes looks sunken "No one will ever love you" I said to myself as I placed the razor aginst my skin, I was interrupted by a ding on my phone. it was probably my mom telling me dinner was ready. ever since she discovered texting yelling dinner was a thing of the past. my hand trembled when I saw it was from Tyler. he wanted to come over! I ran excitedly around my room picking up any dirty clothes or stray CDs and sticking them where they belong.

It didn't take long for him to get here he pulled in on his bike and parked in the driveway.

"Hey," I said casually trying not to sound too eager. "Wanna head up to my room?" (real smooth Josh)

"Yeah, hope it's ok i brought my ukulele"

I had no idea what it was but I didn't wanna sound stupid so I just said "cool"

"Hello there you must be Josh's friend. "

"Josh I didn't know you had a sister"

"I don't that's my mother"

"He knows." she said swatting him with her kitchen towel. "Dinner will be ready soon"

"Ok we'll be upstairs mom"

"I'll text you " she called after us.

He took the stairs two at a time looking around at the pictures. he came across an embarrassing one of when I was five I had mullet and buck teeth. he chuckled and kept going. I made a mental note to take the picture off the wall and throw it out.

when we got to my room I left the door open out of fear of what he would think if i closed it.

"this room is sick man, you get it to yourself?"

I nodded

"Lucky, I gotta share with my brother.

I sat at my drum set and did a quick rimshot feeling guilty for all that I have. Tyler must have seen it on my face.

"Well guess it's not all bad. someone to hang out with when I need too, ready to play?" He pulled what looked like a mini guitar out of his backpack.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked hitting the symbols to warm up.

"let's just make something up."

I tapped my sticks together counting us in starting to beat the drums. tyler joined in with goofy lyrics about a boy with blue hair who needed a hero and he was there to save the day.

We fell down laughing.

"That wasn't half bad" he choked out trying to speak again.

"Yeah we should start a band" I joked

"maybe we should" he looked more serious.

"If you want to sure"

just then my phone beeped

"Dinners ready." I said getting off the floor tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Ok can i use the restroom?"

I pointed him toward the door attached to my room.

"Lucky" He mumbled as he went in and shut the door.

a couple minutes later he came out holding the razor stained with my fresh blood.

"Whats this man?"

"I cut myself shaving" I quickly lied.

he grabbed my arm and raised my shirt revealing the old and newer scars. taking a step back he shook his head. "after those words you texted me earlier. I didn't think you do this."

"I'm fucked up Tyler" I shrugged. "Can we please not tell my mom"

As i went to leave he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer "I'm fucked up to josh, Please don't cut anymore. for me.."

I just nodded as our faces got closer together I could feel him warm breath on my lips, I wanted nothing more than our lips to meet. he got a little closer and the phone dings.

"Dang it mom ok" I moan

"Nope that one was mine". Tyler said unlocking his phone. "Shit i gotta go sorry, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully Brendon won't torture me the whole day."

"He won't be bothering you anymore"

"Tyler, what do you mean what did you do?"

"I had a talk with him and he won't bug you anymore, see ya later" with that he was down the stairs and out the door.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Tylers POV:

"they know, they know" I scorned myself the whole way ," Mr hall told them or Brendon's mother called. I'm gonna be grounded, expelled." when I got home i saw that my dad's car was in the driveway that was weird he shouldn't be home for hours. I pulled my bike on the lawn and walked inside ready to be pounced about Brendon I wasn't however expecting my mother to be holding the noose I used earlier to try and kill myself.

"Mom I can explain" i choked on my words I had no idea how to explain this.

"I come home from your brothers' softball game to hear him scream when he got to his room I ran up to find this" she holds it out like a poison snake that's liable to bite her any given moment. "Why?"

my dad just stood there saying nothing which was always a bad sign.

"I was shooting a music video" I quickly pulled the words out of my brain. "I wrote a song about over coming depression and needed a visual for the video.

"Then sing us a verse" my dad crossed his arms anther bad sign.

I started making up words as i went along thinking of me and thinking of josh.

Tie a noose around your mind loose enough to breathe fine and tie it,

To a tree, tell it, "You belong to me,

This ain't a noose, this is a leash,

And I have some news for you, you must obey me."

My mom started crying my dad wasn't convinced "You're going to a physiologist"

"a head shrink" No way I'm not going!"

"You need to son, you won't talk to us you need to see someone"

"I won't go" I scream

"If you don't I will drive you to the hospital right now and 302 your ass son"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" i scream at the top of my lungs and run to my room slamming the door.

I paced around my room, tugging at my hair screaming.

I ignore the dings of my phone knowing that it's my parents. they didn't even care that I didn't go through with it or why I didn't do it. they just care that for a split second I wanted to..

I feel like smashing the mirror and slitting my wrist I fall to my knees and this about what I said to josh. I asked him not to hurt himself, why does it matter I've only known him for 1 day. not even 24 hours. why do I care what he does and doesn't do he doesn't care then again he doesn't know. and I don't want him to. my head pounding I lay on the floor and cry when i feel someone lift me into their arms. I looked up to find my dad cradling me he takes me over to my bed and holds me.

"I .. I need help Dad, I'm scared"

"I know son. I love you and I'm glad you didn't go through with it, but can you please tell me why." His voice was calm and soothing but the shaking in his hands gave away that he was afraid.

"Everyone at school hates me, They call me a freak. they push me around."

"We'll switch schools, I'll get you into the school your brother goes to.

I suddenly thought of Josh being alone they would eat him alive for sure. "No" I quickly protested. "I reason I didn't go through with it..was because I met someone today.. he's.. broken too. he needs me."

"he makes you happy?"

'I nod

"Just promise me you will get help"

"I promise" I stand up and hug my dad tight taking in the smell of his axe body wash. "I love you dad.

"Love you too sonny boy"

when he leaves i pick up the phone 20 messages from my mom and 1 from Josh. I suddenly feel tired I read the message from Josh.

"Hey man you left suddenly hope everything is ok with your family, let me know. "

I texted him back "Meet me for lunch on the roof I'll tell you everything."

I fell asleep right away I didn't hear Zac with his annoying nightly routine.

it wasn't until the next day that i realized he didn't sleep in his bed that night. I made my own brother scared of me. I hated myself for that.

Josh's POV

"I thought Tyler was staying for dinner?" my mom acknowledged sliding meat loaf onto the plates.

"He had a family emergency"

"oh well that's a shame, he seems nice"

"Is he your boyfren?" My annoying little sister taunted making kissy noises.

I threw a piece of bread at her and yelled "Shut up"

"Joshua William Dun!, we do not say shut up in this house and don't throw stuff at your sister"

"Sorry."

"So tell me more about your first day, any cute girls?" My mom hinted

It made me so mad that she did that any time my sexuality came up. she refused to see me for what i was it tore me up inside.

"like i said it went good, and no mom no cute girls they are all heifers"

"I don't like this attitude loose it now"

"Wheres daddy?" my sister chimed in?

"on business" she replied excusing herself from the table. I could have sworn I heard her crying.

The next few weeks went ok i hung out with tyler every chance I got. He never told me why he had to rush home but i didn't feel like he needed to. we snuck out late sometimes and hung out in the park we lay on top of the monkey bars and talked about our future and having millions of people cheering for us as I played the drums and he sang.

"Sound like a dream." He said smiled brightly his eyes had that spark again.

I inched a little closer until our faces almost touched

"What are you doing?" He laughed

"This," I said pressing my lips to his. they were a lot softer than I had imagined. he pulled away and backed up a little. "Um wow man, I mean, I'm flattered but I don't..."

My heart felt like it shattered into a million piece "I'm sorry" I quickly spurted. "I thought..."

"no" he quickly said "i just never.. "I nodded feeling like the world's biggest fool.

"Jam session tomorrow?" He hopped off the monkey bars.

"Yeah totally"

"You coming?"

"I'm gonna stick around here for a bit" I lied, I didn't want to walk home in an awkward silence with him.

When he left I cursed myself for being so stupid. I texted him "Sorry for kissing you" and stuck the phone in my pocket. I flipped upside down on the bars wondering if having the blood rush to my head so much could kill me. Nah most likely I would fall off and break my neck and end up paralyzed having to eat food from a tube. I jumped down and ran home I know i promised him but I needed to relive this heartach in the only way i knew how.


	5. 5

Chapter 5:

Tylers POV

It was a strange feeling I mean I like him but didn't really think of him that way. I've had crushes on guys before but never like this.

When I got home I stripped off my clothes and snuck into bed. Zach was snoring . I wondering how long it took my parents to convince him to sleep in our room.

I looked at my phone which lit up the whole room. it was from josh. I didnt reply I just needed to think things over to clear my head. I ran the night over in my head the kiss. maybe I culd have handled it better. but i was never in a situaton like that before I had no idea what to say. I forced my eyes closed trying to fall asleep but all I could see was him. My phone dinged indicating that i had a new message. I was tempted to blow it off for now but picked up and read. "Can we please talk about what happened I'm at the park."

I didnt really want to go back out but i knew we had to clear things up. clear up that i was now very confused about things.

I hopped on my bike and rode at lightning speed tempted to run head on into the next car but no one else was on the road.

It was quiet as ever I walked up to the monkey bars but Josh was no where in sight.

Josh's POV

when I got home I went right into the bathroom and locked it even though I knew no one else would walk in at 2:01 in the morning. I untaped the razors i had under the sink, the firmilier pain corsed over me i felt relief and sadness at the same time. I dabbed away the blood and cleaned out the sink rolling my sleeve down over my fresh wound. as I crawled into be I rembered the sorry i sent and wondered if he replyed I reached in my pocket to reveal that my phone was not there i must have left it in the park.


	6. 6

Chapter 6:

Tylers POV:

"Josh?" I called out expecting him to jump out and scare me. he wasn't here as i turn to leave I bump into someone. "Sorry," I say looking up to find Brendon and the rest of the football team surrounding me.

"Hey Freak"

Joshes POV

I decided to wait till morning to get my phone it would be easer to find when it was light out.

I turned on my laptop and stuck my headphones in falling asleep to the music me and tyler put together.


	7. 7

Chapter 7.

Josh's POV

I had forgotten about my phone until I reached for an empty spot on my bedside table.

I shot out of bed and raced down the steps. I hopped on my bike taking my time, hoping my phone was still there but not wanting to relive the night before. my arm still stung it reminded me that i was still alive.

when i got there something immediately caught my eye. there was someone laying in the grass under the monkey bars. the brown hair was streaked with red. as I got closer I gasped and jumped back. "Noo, no no" I ran to the brown haired boy my best friend laying in the grass covered in blood. "Tyler please, don't be" I cried picking him up in my arms. I looked around for my phone it was laying next to the support pole. gently setting Tyler down I crawled on my hands and knees and dialed 911. my voice was shaky as I tried to explain everything between sobs.

Tylers POV

When I opened my eyes i had no idea where i was. the walls were white and there was an annoying beeping sound. I could hardly see. I tried to lift my head but the shooting pain made me drop back on my pillow. I groaned turning my head slowly. I could make out a figure in the chair beside me. at first I thought it may be Brendon back to finish what he started but as things came to focus I could make out joshes wild blue hair.

"J..Josh" I stammered

He jumped up grabbed my hand quickly dropping it again.

"You're awake, what happened?"

"Is there anyone else in the room?" It came out as a whisper

"No man, your parents went to get coffee."

"I'm sorry I panicked, I was scared"

"You don't have to say anything tyler"

"I thought they were going to kill me... and the whole time the only thing that kept me going was wanting to kiss you again."

"Who did this to you?"

"Bre.. bre" was all i cold manage to get out the pain was becoming unbearable. Josh disappeared from my view and returned with a woman in white i assumed was a nurse. she injected something into my iv and left my view.

"Brendon?.. did he do this alone?"

I shook my head cautiously. My eyes became too heavy to keep open "Don't tell"

Josh's POV

Don't tell, what did he mean was he talking about the kiss or about Brendon.

When his parents got back I told them that Tyler had woken up but wouldn't say what happened.

Mr. Jospeph put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen this is important We need to know, Tyler said the kids at school were picking on him do you know who may have done this?"

I shook my head

He sighed and fell into the chair

"You've been here for 2 days why don't you go home and get some rest i sure your folks are worried." Tylers mom yawned.

I looked back at Tyler laying in a hospital bed looking like he went rounds with a boxer, He saved me in so many ways I couldn't abandon him now, but I guess his parents may want some time with him. "Tell him I'll be back after school" I looked back one more time as I walked out the room scared that it may be the last time I see him.

it was hard to focus on school work all i could think about was Tyler telling me that he wanted to kiss me again. Brandon passed me in the hall with a smug grin i wanted so bad to beat the shit out him and make him look worse then he left Tyler. As I sat in Mrs. LInks class not paying attention The principal and two policemen barged into the room. 'We need to see Budgne. principal wright spoke softly. they escorted him out in cuffs.

when I reached the hospital I ran to Tylers room excited to tell him about Brendon being arrested. I stood outside the door. something wasn't right the heart monitor wasn't beeping it was silent except for gental sobbing

I turned the corner to peer in, his mom was laying over him crying. the monitor was turned off.

His dad looked up at me his eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. "we didnt have your number to call you, it happened an hour ago, he had too much bleeding inside, they coulnt stop it."

I fell to my knees


	8. 8

Chapter 8

My hands trembled as i buttoned the suit jacket and adjusted my tie. my mom treated me like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second.

I layed Tylers ukulale on ontop of the casket as they filled the hole with fresh dirt.

End


End file.
